A World Without Me
by Kyamato666
Summary: Yami has left his Hikari a year ago....and when he came back.....he found his Hikari not so light and kind-hearted as he use to be.....what could have happened to change the purest light on earth? YxYY might contain lemon
1. Chapter 1

Kyamato: Hi guys!! I'm back!!

Takeru: Yup! My Love is back though she's still not done and safe with her thesis….

Kyamato: Oh come on Keru! Give me a break, I have two weeks out of school and it's Christmas! I might as well have some fun!

Yugi: *giggles* It's good to have you back Kyamato….

Yami: Yeah…Even if just in this story, I can't believe you let Takeru in charge of the other story….

Kyamato: Huh? Oh, you mean "A Hikari's Sacrifice"? Well….the story is pretty much going well so I don't see why not, besides I've heard our readers liked it so Takeru is still in charge.

Yami: Yeah right….

Yugi: Oh stop it Yami….don't be like that to Kyamato, she just returned you know and she's not gonna stay longer so be nice okay?

Yami: Okay…so get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I, Kyamato Izumi do not own Yugioh or any of its original characters, I'm merely just a fan like everyone else that wants to share and dedicate this fanfiction to everyone that loves Yugioh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A World without Me….

Chapter 1

"talking"

-thinking-

_Flashback_

Yugi's POV

The winter has come and I'm going back to Domino, it's been a year since I left. It's already December 1, which means that Christmas is around the corner….*sigh*…..back then I would have been dancing around if I ever saw the first drop of snow or how white my surroundings are looking outside my window….but that was a year before.

Now, I….the so called King of Duelist Yugi Motou boards on a plane going back to Domino. I've returned to my home even though I know there isn't anyone or any reason for me to be. I just really wanted to spend Christmas here, after I've been gone for almost a year….I really just wanted to be home even if it means an empty lonely home…..

Normal POV

The plane has landed safely to the airport, and thus the passengers started to leave and come down from the plane. Outside, almost everyone has someone to wave and greet them welcome home….all of them except Yugi Motou.

After getting out of the plane and getting through the crowd of peoples or families, Yugi called for a taxi and went straight for home. Well, it is expected that no one will greet him back since no one knew he was actually coming back, not after he's been gone for almost a year. Yugi didn't even know what has happened with his friends, he wondered if Joey is still with Seto.

_Flashback_

"Look Yugi, I know I'm really a pain in the ass but I really need your help….If not I wouldn't even be here talking to the person the always beat me up at the battle field." Seto Kaiba said looking a bit embarrassed

Yugi just looked up at the man in front of him before giving out a sigh. Seto has invited him to a restaurant asking pleadingly for help.

"Alright, alright Seto I get it. I'll help you…I'm not really your rival anyway, more or less it's you and Yami that's always bickering in the field" Yugi said

The young CEO was a bit surprised by what the tri-colored teen has said but immediately dismissed it since it was more important that he's willing to help…

"Yeah I know, well your not much of a jerk compared to that pharaoh of yours" Seto said with a smirk in his face. (Always count Seto to insult Yami every time he gets ^-^)

"Yeah okay, enough about that….so is this about Joey?" Yugi said point blank looking innocent

Seto Kaiba's reaction can only be described as shocked or surprised by the mere question then after a minute, his face became a bit serious and having a shade of pink within his cheeks.

"Yeah….it is about him. But how did you know?" Seto said looking away still embarrassed

(Chuckles) "Seto I may be small but I'm not stupid and definitely not blind. Of course I knew! This is my best friend were talking about!" Yugi said stating the obvious

"WAIT!!! You haven't told him anything did you?! Seto said sounding a bit scared

*sigh* "Don't worry I haven't told him anything and no one knows yet, well I think no one else noticed it since they think you and Joey hated each other" Yugi said explaining

The rich duelist gives a sigh of relief before speaking again

"Do you think Puppy hates me? I know I'm a cold-hearted bastard for him but I really love him, and that's why I need your help." Seto said looking a bit helpless

-Man this getting frustrating!! I'm not used to Seto asking for help and looking helpless-

"Look Seto I told you already, I'M GONNA HELP OKAY! I'll make sure Joey will change the way he sees you (-though I already think it's different-) I'll even create an opportunity for you to confess to him BUT make sure you do it right okay? Hurt him and I promise you even though I think I'm not capable of hating and getting revenge, I'll do so and get your head in return. UNDERSTOOD?!" Yugi said explaining and threatening the young brunet

In return Seto just stared at the person sitting in front of him before getting up and hugging the life out of Yugi "Oh, Thank You!!! I owe you one Yugi! I promise you have the permission to kill me if I ever hurt my dear Puppy!"

"Err….Seto…..can't breath" Yugi struggling from the hug

Hearing this Kaiba released the struggling boy from his hug and gave a quick apology. After that they talked about their plan all the way while Seto asked a little bit about Joey along the way of the conversation.

_End Flashback_

Yugi gave a short chuckle remembering Seto pleading for help and hugging him in gratefulness.

-Those memories were quite funny, who would have though Seto of all people will fall for Joey and can act something like that.-

A smile came from Yugi's lips as he decided to tell them his back in Domino when he gets home.

-Home huh?-

The game shop that Yugi once called home was burned, causing the death of his Grandpa and leaving him homeless for a while until Seto offered he could stay in the mansion with him and Mokuba.

After having been in the hospital for a week, Yugi have to take care of the funeral for his Grandpa and the thing about the game shop or mostly what was left of it. He was just a fourth year college student at that time, he was really upset and doesn't even know what to do. Gladly, Seto was there to take care most of the things needed and paying for the funeral and hospital fee. While Joey, Tristan as well as Duke, Ryo and Bakura was there to comfort him while he was trying so hard to cope up with everything and not let himself be lost in depression.

_Flashback_

*At the day of the Funeral*

Joey, Seto and almost everyone (except Yami and Tea) came at the funeral with Yugi as the casket of Grandpa's body was slowly being lifted down in the ground where he'll rest forever. Yugi and everyone held flower/s within their hands as the casket was put down properly. After that and before the casket can be buried, everyone came close to the hole and throw the flowers while saying goodbye to the old man they considered as a father that always gives them advice and support whenever someone in their group are in trouble or is having a problem.

After everyone has said their goodbyes, Yugi went last and throw the white rose he held in his hand through the hole before he came crying….the site of him crying in front of his Grandfather's grave is really heartbreaking. Who would have though Yugi will lose the only relative left of him in a fire accident.

And then as the wind blew mildly around the place, the casket was buried deep down and on top of it was the gravestone….

Here lies

Sugoroku Motou

A loving man and Grandfather to his grandson and everyone,

His kindness and wonderful advices will always be kept alive in the hearts of everyone he has been touched through the course of his life….

One by one, people started leaving….the only ones left were Yugi, Joey and Seto. The sun has started to set yet Yugi still remains in his position, still looking at his Grandfather's gravestone when Joey approach him from behind, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yug, I sorry for your loss and I know it hurts to accept that Grandpa is dead…but….we have to go pal….there's nothing you can do by staying here." Joey said knowing well what his friend is going through

After that Seto came close to Yugi's side and repeated Joey's act by putting another hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"That's right Yugi; we have to go….besides your not alone on this…you have us to move along. And I'm sure your Grandpa wouldn't like you to stay up here all night killing yourself from depression and cold." Seto further said trying to convince Yugi

At first, there was no reaction coming from Yugi and it made Joey and Seto look up at each other worried. After a few minutes, Yugi finally move by bringing his hand to his face rubbing off his tears before looking up at Joey and Kaiba with a serene smile.

"Hai…let's go" Yugi said before turning his back from the grave finally leaving with Joey and Seto behind.

_End Flashback_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyamato: There you go…so how was it? I hope you liked it ^-^

Yugi: Hey, Kyams? If my home was burned…does that mean I will leave with Seto again?

Kyams: Nope Yugi. You won't be going back to the Kaiba mansion. If you were then I should have made Seto greet you at the airport…

Yami: Thank goodness his not living with Kaiba…but if not in Kaiba's then were would he live? Did he have a new house? And where the heck am I in this story?

Kyams: Hold your horses right there dear pharaoh! You have so many questions…and the answers to those are in the next chapters so just wait for it and things will get clearer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyams: Okay dear people! Time for chapter 2!

Yami: Bout time…I really want to know where I am in this story and what did you do to mess things up again.

Takeru: Pharaoh I would really appreciate it if you stop that attitude with Kyamato. It's really just fine if it's me but I will not let you speak like that to my own Hikari...

Yugi: Sorry about Yami….I'll talk to him later okay? Now let's continue with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its original characters, but I do love Yugi!!! Oh and I at least own the story and the OC since I created them

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A World without Me….

Chapter 2

"talking"

-thinking-

_Flashback_

Yami's POV

Winter has finally come….and it won't take long it'll be Christmas again. It has been a month since I came back to Domino. I thought I would see Yugi and made things right for us, I thought I would see him dancing all around the house when the first drop of snow would fall or we'll have a snowball fight outside the white snow field. But guess that would have been a year ago….now I sat by the window looking outside the white surrounding remembering my own Hikari.

And now, I…Yami Motou once called pharaoh Atemu has came back to Domino hoping to see and find the same people and home I have left a year ago and spend Christmas with them. But when I came….all I found was an empty place…..an empty home without my Hikari…..

Normal POV

Yami has came back a month ago from America, he went with Tea because he thought that Yugi was dating Seto and that Tea told him that Yugi doesn't love him or needed him anymore.

_Flashback_

"Come on Yami! Hurry!" Tea Gardener said while pulling Yami

"Tea! Where are we going?! And why are we in a hurry?" Yami said getting irritated

"I want you to see Yugi dating Kaiba!" Tea said as if it was the most obvious in the world

"What! That can't be possible-"Yami was about to finish when Tea cut him off

"Oh really? Then look for yourself" Tea said with a smirk pointing a finger in the direction of a restaurant

Then as Yami followed where the finger was pointing, he saw Yugi and Seto sitting near the window of the restaurant. Seto looking embarrassed and looks like pleading….after a moment Yugi said something that made Seto stand up and hug him. After the hug, Yugi and Seto started to talk happily which made Yami angry

"What the heck is the meaning of this?!" Yami said anger evident in his voice

"Can't you see? He and Seto are dating each other…or maybe their already together since in looks liked Seto has already asked Yugi to be his boyfriend and Yugi has just said yes awhile ago" Tea said convincingly

"I won't let that happen!! I-"Yami was about to charged inside the restaurant when Tea grabs him and stopped him

"You're what? Barge in there and tell Yugi he can't be with Seto? What right do you have to do that Yami? Besides can't you see that Yugi loved Seto…he doesn't need you to tell him who to love and not right? If you want, ask him when he gets home for now let them be" Tea said

_End Flashback_

-I was really stupid to listen to her that time!! Things could have been avoided and became better if it weren't for that Tea bitch-

And with that, Yami has recollected the previous memory after that…

_Flashback_

"Yugi! Tell me what you and Seto have talked about?!" Yami said demandingly

"Y-Yami I c-can't" Yugi said looking scared at how Yami was talking to him

"But why can't you? I'm just asking what you talked with that bastard!! Is that hard to answer?! Yami said getting more pissed at how his Hikari isn't answering his question

"Y-Yami….I can't….I promised not to tell…I-it's a s-secret" Yugi said stuttering out of fear

Yami was about to shout again but when he saw how Yugi was getting scared of him he stopped and looked devastated

"Y-you love him d-don't you…aibou" Yami said softly sounding like he was going to cry

Yugi was caught up by what Yami has said and looked shocked. He tried to reach Yami and explain but Yami averted his gaze and pushed him away. Yugi was hurt by Yami's action and stood there looking close to crying.

"Y-Yami I-I-"Yugi was trying to say something but Yami cut him off

"I can see you don't need me anymore….I'll be leaving now…" Yami said turning his back and walking straight out of the door never once looking back at what he left

_End Flashback_

And with that Yami has left and finished schooling abroad and fortunately became a professor after his graduation. He and Tea have been together for about three months before he caught Tea cheating on him and finally knowing the truth from her that Yugi didn't actually dated Seto and that Tea has just messed with him all those time.

Feeling angry and stupid, he broke off with Tea and started living alone in an apartment. He didn't thought of going back to Domino right away….afraid that Yugi will not want him back not after he left for Tea's words of lies and deception. He couldn't bring himself that time to face his Hikari not after he became so stupid and cold.

Months have passed and Yami has finally decided to face his fear and come home.

He went straight for the game shop hoping to be greeted by his Hikari and Grandpa but when he get there the house seems different and empty. He knocked and knocked but no one answered. Feeling frustrated and worried Yami went straight to Seto Kaiba and found the most shocking things that have happened during the time of his disappearance in Domino.

_Flashback_

"WHAT!!" Yami shouted out loud shocked of what he heard

"It's true Yami….Yugi doesn't live there anymore and that he left. We don't know where he went….we haven't heard anything from him since he left and disappeared" Joey said explaining things that has happened

Yami went to the Kaiba mansion, finding that Joey lived there and that he and Seto are together….proving that Seto didn't like Yugi and that Yugi had just helping them get together and nothing else. The reason why Yugi didn't told Yami about it is because Seto begged Yugi not to tell anyone especially Yami. And that the restaurant thing was because he, Seto was indeed gonna ask Yugi's help so he thought of treating Yugi to a nice place. The hug was a little bit of an accident or just a mere reaction of gratefulness towards Yugi and the conversation were merely all about Joey and how Seto will make Joey fall for him.

After the long explanation of that incident, Joey and Seto have told Yami that the game shop was burned and that Sugoroku Motou has died in it leaving Yugi alone. Yugi stayed in the mansion for awhile as Seto was secretly having the game shop repaired or rebuild but after graduation Yugi told them that he's leaving for Paris and that they should take care of the game shop while he's away.

"Well he told us that he's leaving for Paris and that he'll eventually came back but since then we haven't heard anything" Joey said continuing the conversation

"I tried to track him down and find him since I and puppy are getting worried for him but I can't seem to find him anywhere" Seto said looking a bit troubled

"So it means he won't be coming back for awhile and that there's no one living or in charge of the game shop…"Yami said looking sad

"Well we really wish he will come back now but yeah I guess there isn't anyone living in the game shop" Joey said getting sad also

"If you want you can live in the game shop and be in charged of it since Yugi isn't really here and the fact that Joey and I can't really take care of it everyday….well that is if you only want to….I mean your not gonna leave again are you?" Seto asked wanting to make sure

In reply Yami shook his head before speaking "No, I'm staying….I won't leave again. I'll wait for Yugi in the game shop and make sure I'll be the one to greet him first when he comes home. After that I'll make things right again….I…I love him…"

Joey and Seto was staring at him for awhile before smiling at him and handling the key to the game shop where he will live and vowed to wait for his Hikari….

_End Flashback_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyams: Okay…..I think I have answered your questions there Yami….

Yami: Indeed…I'm sorry for how I've talked to you dear friend….

Kyams: Its okay…I really don't meant to abandon you there dear Yami. But I hope you understand and will be patience for awhile.

Yugi: See Yami, I told you things will be alright…she not as bad as you think she is. Oh, wait Kyams….there's something I want to ask.

Kyams: Ask away Hikari…

Yugi: Well….Yami has been a professor right? But how about me? And where did I really go for the passed year? And where do I live since I'm back in domino? What has really happened to me?

Takeru: Hikari…you also have so many questions you know that?

Kyams: (giggles) Don't worry bout that Keru, I can answer those in the next chapter so just wait and see okay?

Yugi, Yami: (nod) Okay! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Kyamato: Hi!! I'm back!! Its time to tell what has been going in Yugi's life!!!

Takeru: Beloved, I'm glad you can stay a little longer with us.

Yugi: Yeah!! I heard your school has postponed the start of class so it means you still have another week!!

Yami: Well it's really nice to hear that aibou but I think Kyams here will use the whole week to be with her BF and trying to finish her thesis.

Kyams: Well that's true Yami, but it doesn't mean I won't try and update this story and my other stories as well….right? (looking innocent)

Takeru: (chuckles) Ok that's enough being cute my love…..better start with the story before those two try to tickle you to death.

Disclaimer: I, Kyamato unfortunately do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Because if I did, I would have made Yugi taller and oh so sexy!! ^-^

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A World without Me….

Chapter 3

"talking"

-thinking-

_Flashback_

(echoes)

Yugi's POV

Snow. It snows everywhere…..its something so white, something so pure. It reminds me of many things…..it reminds me of myself - or rather who I used to be. It reminds me of how I used to be so pure, so kind and all…..it reminds me of how I used to be the light to everyone…to _him…._to _Yami._

(Aibou…..my light….I'll always be here for you…..)

(My Hikari…..you lighten up my world……I'll never be anything without you….)

Lies. All of those we're mere lies….._you left_……you weren't there when I needed you……when I couldn't see anything…..when I was blinded by pain and fall to pieces…….I was a light…..so pure yet so fragile…..and without you to protect me…..I became cold…..I've been broken….and tainted…..

Now, I'm nothing….like a snow that lost it's beauty and melted away……what will you do if you ever see your once light be replace by another……to find out that the world was already without 'me'…..

Normal POV

And as Yugi close his eyes from such reminders, the taxi finally stopped in front of a mansion and let Yugi off. The young Hikari stood there for awhile holding a suitcase in his hand before coming close to the huge gate and pushing a button for the door bell. A moment later, a butler appeared and let him in…

"Welcome, young master Yugi-sama." The butler greeted as he bowed in front of Yugi for respect

"Hm, nice to see you again Gilford-san" Yugi said as he nodded in recognition

After the small greeting, Gilford guided Yugi inside the mansion where other servants like cooks, maids and gardeners greeted him in front of the main door.

But before Yugi could even step a single foot inside, someone come dashing down and jump on him…

"Zairen-kun!!! You finally made it!!" A woman with dashing yellow eyes and red hair squealed while hugging him tightly

Yugi growled in return before speaking "Kimiko-san!! What the heck are you doing here!!?"

"Why, as your manager and guardian I came here for you of course!!" Kimiko said as he flashed Yugi a big smile with his hands on the side trying to make a triumph pose.

*sigh*

Kimiko Hisagutchi is the person who Yugi considered as his second mom. She is the person who took care of Yugi the entire year and has been his manager in his career as a model and singer. They have meet here in Domino a week later after his Grandpa died. And when Kimiko offered him to come to Paris with her and to become a singer, Yugi agreed and went with her in plan to start a new life and forget about his Grandpa's death and Yami's disappearance. Yugi changed his name and was commonly known by his screen name Zairen Hiroshi.

Yugi shook his head in disbelief before looking at the red-hair and said

"Kimiko, I'm on a vacation and not a child anymore in need of a guardian. How did you even know I'm going here and how did you even get IN here?"

(giggles) "As I told you I'm your manager so of course I know stuff about you. About how I get here well…..I told your butler there (pointing at Gilford) that I'm your somewhat guardian and will be staying here with you. I'm actually shocked that you didn't come here sooner than I expected…where have you been? Kimiko said raising an eye brow while looking at Yugi

Yugi just looked up at the older woman before giving out a sigh and reply

*sigh*

"I'll tell you later, but first let me settle first and get my luggage to my room okay?"

"Okay!!" The red-haired said before retreating to her room.

And with that, Yugi went upstairs to his room to settle his luggage and change.

His room was the second largest in the entire mansion; his room was with the color of violet and white and has a chandelier at the center. His room consists of his bedroom, his own bathroom complete with a set of closets and clothes, a piano by the window, a sofa and tea table in the middle and a spacious terrace outside.

The mansion is decorated in an ancient Greek style and is mostly painted in white. There is a large amount of garden outside as well as a swimming pool, and a small fish pond. This mansion was given to him by the president of the modeling company he worked for. The president said that Yugi reminds him of his dead son and thus declared Yugi as his sole successor and heir to the family wealth of the Hiroshi – thus the reason why he became a Hiroshi.

After Yugi settled hid things in his room, he took a bath. After a few moments, Yugi came out of the bathroom and change into a white long sleeve, turtle necked sweater with matching black pants and shoes. Then satisfied with his look, he headed towards the living room where he though Kimiko would be. And thus Kimiko was indeed there waiting for him with a cup if tea in hand and reading a magazine. Yugi went in and sat in the couch opposite to where Kimiko is, before he poured a cup of tea of his own and sat comfortably.

Then after a few minutes, Kimiko finally put down the magazine she was reading and looked at Yugi.

"Now tell me where have you been and why did you just left so suddenly?"

Yugi took a quick sip before putting down his tea then answered

"I left because…..I had enough. I found my girlfriend cheating with one of our modeling crew and just left. I went to Brussels to cool myself down before deciding to go back here in Domino. Besides, I'm getting tired of my life in Paris….I tried to start a new life and to make things workout for me….but it seems that all I did was just making me lose myself more and more…..I don't want to go back there Kimiko……not after everything that has happened…..not after what everyone wants from me…….not after what that _bastard _did to me……." Yugi said recalling what has happened

_Flashback_

After spending the night at the party for a special launch of products, Yugi with his co-model and roommate Ryuchi went back to their condominium to rest for the night.

Ryuchi is new to the company and has only been modeling for five months. He has a darker complexion compared to Yugi; he has green hair and red eyes that matches Yami. He has been with Yugi ever since he started at the company and became a model; Yugi has helped him through shootings and pictorials. And because Ryuchi became close to Yugi, he has fallen for the young Hikari and thus asked Yugi to be his boyfriend. But Yugi unfortunately refused and said they're better off as friends, Ryuchi was devastated and pretended to understand Yugi's decision. But deep inside, he was craving to make Yugi his own….so Ryuchi continued to befriend Yugi and made a plan….and that night was the perfect time to do it.

After Yugi and Ryuchi made it to their condominium, Yugi flopped himself in the couch while dizzy from all the alcohol beverages they have taken in the party. Ryuchi himself was rather drunk and went to the kitchen to get a drink, and then after he became sober he went to the couch and handed a cup of tea to Yugi. Yugi gratefully took the cup and drank the tea feeling slightly relieved…..unknown to him, Ryuchi put a drug in the tea. After a few minutes Yugi felt weird, he felt heavy and weak…..his whole body feels like it was burning from inside. He looked at Ryuchi and said

"I feel….so weird. I feels so weak…..what have you done Ryuchi?" Yugi said as he collapsed at the couch.

Yugi tried to calm himself down and cleared his head while breathing slowly, he tried to get up from the couch but found that he couldn't. He couldn't even lift his own hand much more move his body, he tried again but his effort became futile as he heard a sinister laugh.

"I wouldn't try anymore if I we're you Yugi-kun. You see, I put a very strong drug on your tea that you couldn't even move an inch." Ryuchi said looking maniacally at Yugi

"B-But why Ryuchi? What would you get from doing this?" Yugi said closing his eyes and focusing on trying to move again. But even before Yugi could try again, he felt hands creeping up to his chest and that someone was crawling on top of him. Yugi quickly opened his eyes only to see red eyes looking down on him with lust. Ryuchi then bent down and hungrily kissed Yugi on the lips, after that he went to Yugi's ear and whispered

"You asked what I'll get from doing this. (smirk) I'll get to have you of course" Ryuchi said smiling to himself before licking Yugi's earlobe

After that, he quickly tore Yugi's shirt off and started licking and sucking Yugi's nipple. His hand went down to Yugi's pants and also took it off with Yugi's boxers. After he got Yugi naked, Ryuchi strip his clothes off and pushed himself hard onto Yugi. Yugi tried to scream from the pain but Ryuchi put a cloth in his mouth to prevent it. Ryuchi drove hard inside Yugi over and over again; every thrust was too painful and hard it made Yugi bleed. Ryuchi pushed himself more before finally coming inside Yugi and before Yugi went unconscious due to lose of blood and pain.

The next thing that Yugi new was that he was in the hospital with Kimiko by his side. Ryuchi got away and the police was still searching for him till that very day.

_End Flashback_

Yugi was deep in thought before Kimiko spoke

"I know it's painful and hard to forget Yugi-kun…..I'm sorry…." Kimiko said looking sad at Yugi

*sigh* "Its okay Kimiko-san…... Don't be upset. It's already been done……can't do anything about it anymore" Yugi said as he looked up at the window to see the still falling snows

-No one can do anything about it anymore…..the damage cannot be taken back…….not even Yami can erase past.-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyamato: Ummmm…..okay I'm done…….

Takeru: What's wrong? You don't seem happy about finishing another chapter…..

Kyamato: *sigh* I'm supposed to be happy but I'm not confident with this one…..I just hope people will like it. I tried rewriting this chapter twice…..but I can't get a clear idea of how to put things together……

Yugi: Kyams….don't be upset…..its okay, you did your best….

Yami: Don't worry Kyamato, I'll send anyone that speaks badly about your story to the Shadow Realm.

Kyamato: Ummm….thanks a lot Yami…..I think…..

Yami: You're Welcome! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Kyamato: Hi there folks! I know it took me long to update…..well can't help it, I'm always busy can't even sleep properly at night because of my thesis….*sigh*

Takeru: My poor strawberry is always busy and tired she's starting to lose weight….

Yugi: Are you gonna be okay Kyams? You look sick and sleep deprived *frown*

Yami: She's gonna be okay Aibou….better start this chapter sooner so you can rest and sleep with Takeru already….

Kyamato: *blushing* okay…. ^-^'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A World without Me….

Chapter 4

"talking"

-thinking-

_Flashback_

(echoes)

Yami's POV

Snow. So white and so pure…..just like you my Aibou….the sight of it brings happiness to everyone…..the way in covers the ground represents the exact thing you do in giving light to everyone….especially me…..you became the light of my darkened life…..your innocence radiates within my very soul…..your kindness has melted the coldness within my heart……you have given me everything…..every reason to live and love again…..oh Hikari…..

(I'll always be your light Yami….I promise)

(I'm glad I have you with me Mou Hitori no Boku…)

Oh Yugi….what would I give just for you to come back and be with me again Hikari…..what would I do just to get back to the time before _I left_…..to see your smiling face…..your beautiful amethyst eyes staring at me….just for you to be near me…..just to feel the warmth of your soul…..just to be beside you was enough reason to breathe….

Without you in my life ….is nothing……without you, I'm nothing……I'm just a soul that travels without a destination…..a lost soul in a darkened path with not light to follow….I can't even believe how stupid I am for leaving you Hikari…..Living without you is meaningless…..A world without you…..is more painful than death itself….please come back to me…..Yugi.

Normal POV

And as Yami sat near the window staring at the falling snow outside the Kame Game Shop, the phone suddenly ringed that made crimson-eyed teen snap out of his trance and went down to answer it.

When Yami finally made it downstairs, he picked up the phone and growled at the thought of talking to Kaiba since there are only two people who actually knew he's back at Domino. And it's probably Kaiba who's calling since Kaiba said that he'll check up on Yami once in a while, though for Yami its just away for Kaiba to annoy him.

"Hello, Motou residence…" Yami said considering he is a Motou by name ever since he was revived and became a part of the Motou family

"Hello Yami, this is Kaiba..." Seto Kaiba replied from the other line

Yami rolled his eyes in annoyance before speaking again

"This better be good Kaiba….cause I swear if your just calling to ask how I've been then I'm gonna kill you for good-"

"Well….considering you're threatening to kill me…maybe I shouldn't tell you anything about Yugi anymore" Kaiba said sarcastically

"Wait….you mean you have news about Yugi? Kaiba tell me what is it? Did something happen?" Yami said getting serious

"Relax Yami, nothing bad happened…well I hope so….but if you want to know…better come here at the mansion before I explain you everything…." Kaiba said before putting the phone down and hanging up on Yami

"Ra I swear, sometimes I just don't get how I became cousin with him in my past life" Yami said looking at the phone in his hand before putting it down and walking upstairs to his and Yugi's once room to change.

*one hour later*

Yami finally made it to Kaiba's mansion; he found Kaiba and Joey within one of the mansions living room patiently waiting for him.

Yami firmly entered the room and has announced his arrival by asking a question to Kaiba seriously

"Kaiba, now tell me what you have find out about Yugi? Have you fond out where he is?

"The answer to your question is yes and no." Kaiba said

"What do you mean by that Kaiba?! Will you answer me already and stop playing mind games with me!" Yami said getting irritated

"First, I want you to sit down and calm yourself before I explain my answer Yami." Kaiba said glaring

Yami glared back at the brunette before giving out a sigh and finally seated himself in one of the chairs in front of Kaiba

"Now tell me Kaiba what do you mean?"Yami asked once again facing the CEO with a glint of determination in his eyes.

Kaiba glance Joey's way as if asking something, and in return Joey quietly nodded before looking to Yami and said

"He called here a while ago Yami, he said that he has come back to Domino City" Joey said

"What! Really!! But where exactly is he?! Has he told anything else?!" Yami said excited of knowing that Yugi has returned and the probability of seeing his Hikari once again

"Hold it right there Yami, Yugi did called but he didn't actually told us where he is? The line was rather cut off or something….we are actually hoping that he might call again. That's why we called you here" Kaiba said studying Yami's reaction

"Mind telling me what he actually said…" Yami said slightly disappointed

_Flashback_

Kaiba and Joey was actually eating cakes and having tea for the fact that it was snowing and freezing outside. The couple decided to stay inside the mansion and spent sometime together while engaging in little conversation and more teasing and arguing.

The two were having an argument over how Joey eats some much when the phone suddenly ringed.

Kaiba stood up and picked the phone

"Who the hell is this-"Kaiba said before a chuckle came from the other line

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Seto….how are you and Joey been doing?" A rich and lucid voice came from the phone

Seto Kaiba was rather caught of guard and took moments before finally recognizing the voice

"_**YUGI!!**_" Kaiba said looking shocked before looking at Joey who has obviously heard the shout of Yugi's name and was also shocked.

"Hai, Hai….but before you scold me and ask me where the hell I've been. Let me tell you first that I'm fine and have just come back here in Domino" Yugi said

"What!! You're really back at Domino little buddy!!" Joey shouted as he grabbed the phone from Seto

"Hi there Joey! Yeah I'm back and for good…" Yugi replied

"Great!! So where are you so Seto and I can pick you up?!" Joey said really excited in seeing his best pal

"Err….about that…I can't tell you yet, still have things to take care off" Yugi said sounding a little bit unsure

"But Yugi! Buddy what's wrong!?" Joey yelled

"Err….(sigh)…look Joey I have to go, I'll call you again okay-" Yugi said before the line was cut off and be replaced by the sound of dial tone

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened before we decided to call you up and made you go here Yami" Joey said

"I see, do you think he' really okay? He seems in hurry when he you said that he hung up on you?" Yami said asking Joey

"Well, I hope so Yami. What I didn't get is why wouldn't he tells us where he is….or rather why hasn't he come back here at the mansion?" Joey said looking confused and a little bit worried

"Don't worry puppy, he'll be okay. And I'm sure we'll find out what the hell happened to him once he calls again or when we see him." Seto said looking softly at Joey

"I hope you're right Seto" Joey said

"Yeah….I hope you're right Kaiba" Yami added

Then moments later, the phone ringed again. Seto, Joey and Yami looked up at the sound before looking at each hoping that the call was from Yugi.

Seto quickly stood up and reached for the phone, behind him are Yami and Joey listening closely

"Hello, Kaiba mansion" Seto said in a business manner

"Hello Seto, It's Yugi again" Yugi said

(sigh) "Yugi, glad you could call again….we were expecting to hear from you again since you suddenly hung up on Joey" Seto said

"Umm….sorry about that. I didn't mean to hung up on him." Yugi said apologetically

"Well he's rather eager to talk to you so I guess I'll just put you on a speaker Yugi" Seto said placing the phone to the table in the center of the living room before pressing the speaker button and sitting once again in the couch.

"Now Yugi, before you say anything or before we ask you anything….I would like to inform you that someone else is here with us." Kaiba said out loud before looking at Yami

Yami was rather afraid or nervous to say anything considering that he left his Hikari a year ago. He was afraid at how Yugi would react knowing that he was there as well.

"Umm….okay. Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Yugi said sounding unsure

For a moment no one answered and kept quiet. Both Kaiba and Joey looked at Yami urging him to speak up and let his presence be known.

"Y-Yugi…Aibou….It's me Yami." Yami said sounding a little bit unsure

Nothing was said for a little while from Yugi's side and this made Yami think that the young Hikari was rather shocked or angry at him

"Look... Yugi I-"Yami said trying to explain or apologize

"I never thought that I would be hearing your voice ever again Yami. I never even thought of knowing that you would ever come back at Domino after leaving…" Yugi said sounding rather calm

"Yugi…I just misunderstood things. I didn't mean to-"Yami tried to explain his action

"I really don't want to hear your excuse over the phone Yami. The least that I would ask is for you is to tell me straight to my face why you left. It's not like I'll really believe to whatever your excuse is….but that's the least I expect from someone who turned his back and just left without a word." Yugi said sounding cold

Yami was taken back by Yugi's word but deemed that Yugi has the right to be angry at him and say those words after he left the young Hikari.

"I understand that the two of you has something to settle but I want to know where the hell you are right now Motou." Seto said seriously

Using my last name means you want my honest answer right Kaiba? Well….I'm at my new home right now. I was actually gonna invite you tomorrow once I settle some matters" Yugi said

"Well….were **IS** that new home of yours bud? I really want to see you…" Joey said while eyeing Yami, who has been quiet

"I believe you know the mansion of the Hiroshi's right Kaiba? It is where I am at this moment….and I wish for all of you to come here tomorrow….ummm before lunch? Would that be okay with you guys?" Yugi replied

"Sure I know where that is…but why are you there Yugi? Why not comeback here at the mansion with me and Joey?" Seto said

"Now, now Seto….that would take a long explanation. I'll answer all your question tomorrow okay….for now I have to go. Good Bye." Yugi said before putting the phone down.

"He's getting the habit on hanging up on us doesn't he?" Seto said before giving out a sigh

"So what do you plan on doing tomorrow? Do you really know this Hiroshi mansion?" Joey asked

"Well….he didn't gave us much of a choice but to go there tomorrow and find out what the heck happened to him. And yes, I know where the mansion is….in fact I have been there once during my childhood years." Seto said

"Well….how bout you Yami? Want do you plan on doing tomorrow….how do you plan on explaining things with Yugi….he's really upset you know." Joey said looking at Yami sadly

"I don't know Joey….maybe just tell him the truth and hopefully ask for forgiveness and hope that we can work things out again." Yami said closing his eyes in defeat

"Well…I suggest you stay here for the night so we can go there together-"Seto said before Yami cut him off

"No, I'll go home….I need to be alone and think things over with. I'll just see you tomorrow" Yami said finally opening his eyes before standing up and walking towards the door

"Okay, we'll pick you up at the game shop around eleven" Seto said before Yami could finally walk out of the room, leaving without any response.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyamato: Okay people there you have it!! Chapter 4 is done!!

Takeru: Finally!! Well since its done, it means me and my love can finally rest and catch up on much needed sleep…

Kyamato: (yawn) I think you're right there Keru…I do need to sleep already….

-_- (zzzz)

Yugi: Well…she finally dozed off to dream land *-*

Yami: That's nice…at least we won't be having anymore zombie like authoress…

Takeru: Yami!! My strawberry isn't like a zombie!! I can't believe you call her that after she put effort on writing a chapter for your fanfic….hmph! I better get her to a bed so she can sleep well…I'll be leaving the two of you for a while so don't do anything stupid!!

Yami: Yeah, yeah whatever….

Yugi: Well, till next time folks….please don't forget to review!!


End file.
